netsongcontestinfofandomcom_sh-20200214-history
Net Song Contest
Net Song Contest je igra osmišljena radi upoznavanja samog sebe sa drugim pravcima muzike, kao i u cilju upoznavanja sa novim ljudima koji vole muziku. Svaki igrač koji sudjeluje mora imati zemlju koji će predstavljati. Ta zemlja mora biti fiktivna i ne smije se poklapati ni s jednom povijesnom ili aktualnom zemljom. Svaka zemlja bira svog predstavnika za NSC neovisno o zemlji porijekla izvođača. Pjesma može biti bilo kojeg žanra, a prijavljuje se u formi: izvođač, pjesma, link na YouTube. Jedan igrač smije posjedovati samo jednu zemlju i svaka druga vit će izbrisana. Zemlja koja pobijedi na jednom NSC-u dužna je organizirati sljedeći i osmisliti cijeli koncept natjecanja, skupiti i zbrojiti glasove i obavijestiti ostale suradnike o rezultatima. Pravila Prvo što treba da uradite je da odaberete ime svoje zemlje i pošaljete prijavu u temu "Prijave" koja se nalazi u threadu "Zemlje". Vaš zahtijev treba da bude oblika: username, ime_vaše_države ' ZABRANJENO JE POSEDOVATI DVE ILI VIŠE ZEMALJA' Nakon što se prijavite, jedan od administratora će otvoriti temu sa naslovom vaše zemlje u koju vi možete pisati šta želite. Na naslovnoj strani foruma, kao i na oficijalnom sajtu, možete pogledati datume takmičenja. Domaćin takmičenja će da otvori temu za prijave u threadu NetSongContest. U temi napišete naslov i izvođača pesme koju želite da predstavlja vašu zemlju. Pesmu možete odabrati na tri načina: # tzv. Interno --> prosto odaberete pesmu i prijavite je; # Polu-interno --> predsedavajući u zemlji bira izvođača, a potom publika bira pesmu kojom će se isti izvođač predstavljati # putem Nacionalnog finala --> odaberete pesme i potom publika (ostali članovi foruma) glasaju za pesmu koja im se najviše sviđa, a zatim je vi prijavite; Na polu-internim izborima i nacionalnim finalima mogu da se predstave najviše 5 pesama. Nisu dozvoljena polufinala i Second Chance. Pravila za izbor pesama: # pesma ne može da bude sa Eurovizije, kao ni sa nacionalnih finala svih država učesnica Eurovizije # jezik, kao i dužina pesme nisu određeni # dozvoljene su obrade pesama # na jednom NSC ne sme da se pojave dve pesme ISTOG izvođača, makar on bio i deo dueta ili grupe # pesme se prijavljuju u obliku: izvođač, pesma, link na YOUTUBE Pravila NSC finala: # domaćin je uvek pobednik prethodnog takmičenja. Ukoliko prvoplasirani nije mogućnosti da održi NSC, domaćinstvo prepušta drugoplasiranom # domaćin je dužan da osmisli slogan takmičenja # predstavljaju se sve pesme slučajnim odabirom (domaćin ima mogućnost da održi žreb, ali da isto objavi u za to odgovarajućoj temi), potom se objavljuje rok za glasanje kao i lista glasača # učesnici raspoređuju poene po dobro poznatoj "eurovizijskoj" shemi: 1 do 12 izuzimajući 9 i 11 # kada svi glasaju (ili određen broj glasača, ako neki NE glasaju PRE roka), domaćin objavljuje rezultate # učesnici koji ne glasaju iz opravdanih razloga (prijaviti nekom od administora) neće biti u mogućnosti učestvovati na sledećem NSC Vidi i *NSC države *Net Song Contest 1 - Urban Republic *Net Song Contest 2 - BebićLand *Net Song Contest 3 - Republic of Đorđe *Net Song Contest 4 - Republic of Đorđe Category:NetSongContest